


【707×你 R18】酷暑

by RinKiyoshi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKiyoshi/pseuds/RinKiyoshi





	【707×你 R18】酷暑

要说世界上最残酷的事情是什么，莫过于在逼近40度高温的酷暑中，家里的空调坏了。  
你瘫坐在沙发上，一旁的风扇“呼呼”地卖力工作着，但仍解不了这要命的炎热。你身上的白色的吊带背心几乎要被汗水湿透，额前的碎发贴在皮肤上难受得不行；粘稠的空气仿佛静止了一般，连呼吸都显得格外吃力。

“好热啊…”同样瘫坐在你旁边的世颖状况明显比你还要严重。他胸前的黑色背心已经被湿了一小半，鬓角上挂着小小的汗珠，沿着棱角分明的侧脸一路滑落，然后滴在了沙发上。“Warning...Warning...温度过高，主机即将被烧坏…”嘴上倒是没闲着开玩笑，尽管是有气无力地。  
“即将烧坏+1...”你举起手臂，同样有气无力地回应道，“急需散热…”说到这儿你突然想起来了什么，挺直了身子。

“世颖，”你一脸郑重地拉起他的手，语气严肃，“我想到了。”  
“你想到了什么？”他也坐了身来，握住了你的手，表情也变得一本正经起来，相当配合。  
“我们冰柜里还有秘密武器！”你跳起来小跑到冰柜前一把拉开柜门，顿时一股惬意的冰凉扑面而来，同时光滑的地板从你赤着的脚心上传来丝丝凉意。  
“你是说，躲在冰柜里吗？”世颖在沙发上伸了个懒腰，身体瘫成了一个歪歪斜斜的“大”字，微卷的发尖跟着他的动作俏皮地跳了跳。  
“冰淇淋啊！”你选择直接无视了他的玩笑，拉开急冻层，“上次买的应该还没…啊…。”  
你一下收住了话尾，手指从冰柜里拎出一个可怜兮兮的冰淇淋，“只剩一个了…世颖你偷吃了？！”  
“我没有…！”沙发上某团红毛立刻事不关已一样撇清关系，“肯定是范德伍女士吃了。”

你看着他从沙发背后露出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，一双眼睛像是受了天大的委屈一样望着你，让你不禁好气又好笑，心里又陡然生出一阵小小的坏意——这是一种微妙的感觉，介乎于想要惩罚他和想要欺负他之间。冰淇淋在你的手里散着冰冷的白气，冻得你的手指发麻。你捏了捏包装袋子，里面的冰砾沙沙作响。

夏天就应该吃冰淇淋。你突然想。

你顺手从冰柜里拿出那盒哐当作响的小冰块——那是你为了给世颖调冰镇果汁而准备的，本来想要让他的爱好稍微从Dr.Pepper上转移一些，不过效果似乎不好。尽管在你异常严厉的督促下，他的饮食比起以前来要健康得多，可是隔天一瓶Dr.Pepper始终是戒不掉，最后反而还惹得你跟着他一起喝了起来。

不过幸亏现在还可以在其他事情上发挥作用呢。

你把冰淇淋暂时放到冰块上，捧着走到沙发跟前，居高临下地看着沙发上的男人。  
“怎…怎么了？”他似乎察觉到了你眼里一闪而过的狡黠。  
“帮你降降温。”你把冰盒“啪”的一声放在旁边，腿一跨不由分说坐到了他身上，还沾着冷意的手毫不客气地一把掀开他的背心，指尖上的至冷和他皮肤的至热形成了奇异的反差，几乎要将你烫伤。  
“哇啊啊…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊…！”世颖起先是被你的动作吓了一跳，紧接着身体被你冰冷的手指刺激得一个哆嗦，鱼儿一样弹跳起来：“好冷…！”  
你没有理他，只是自顾自地在他汗湿的身上轻轻地来回抚摸着，直至指尖早已被他的体温熨热。你抬头看他一眼，发现他也正看着你，只不过脸早就红透，跟他的红发比起来不知道哪一边更加鲜艳。  
“很热吗？”你稍微前倾了身子，伸手为他擦去额边的薄汗，指尖顺势滑进了他的发间，拨乱了他被汗珠打湿的发梢。你知道，从他的角度看来，你毫无遮掩的胸部在防御力薄弱的背心里，就仿佛要呼之欲出；你呼出的热气散在他的鼻尖，在即将触碰的瞬间又迅速抽离：“没关系！我给你带了好东西哦。”

你看到他滞了滞呼吸，喉结上下一动。

小冰块在你的指间散发着森然的冷气。你将它在手中把玩一阵，直到它融出了剔透的水光，水珠顺着你的手臂，滴落在他的小腹上。你把冰块慢慢贴近了他的皮肤，软软的肚皮受到了冷意的侵袭，立刻可爱地收缩了一下。  
“嘶…”世颖皱了皱眉头，却没有阻止你的动作。  
你用食指抵住了这方冰凉，沿着他肌肉的纹路一路往上滑去，在他身上留下一条窄而清晰的水痕。  
“舒服吗…？”冰块在你指尖上转动着，打着圈儿接近了他胸膛前那粒小小的、硬硬的突起，水光一点一点覆没了那个浅棕的小圆圈，冰块已经融了一小半。  
“…舒服。”  
他居然难得地没有发表多余的评论，反而让你感到一丝难为情，只好专注地玩弄着手上的冰块。很快，他身上布满了密密麻麻的水痕，凉气凝成一个个水珠，与他的汗液混合在一起，为他好看的肌肉线条描绘出轮廓。冰块也已经融消不见，你伸手去拿了第二块，却一眼看见他的黑色背心还碍事地套在身上，索性硬是把它扯了下来，脱落的一瞬间却不小心勾掉了他架在鼻梁上的眼镜。  
“…哇啊，轻点儿——”世颖再次拖出了他最为擅长的尾音。平时他最喜欢这么跟你撒娇，尤其是央求你再做一次的时候——虽然他经常不顾你反对与否，转脸就把你压在身下。  
你把冰块抵在他的锁骨上，看着他脸上褪去了一些红，眼里却无端地染上了一层浅浅的欲望。他的手掌绕到了你身后扣住你的腰，你只能紧紧地贴住他的身体，未干的水迹透过你身上的衣料，使他热得发烫的体温迅速传了过来。

看来降温的效果不怎么明显呢。

你依旧拈着冰块在他身上滑过，从锁骨到肩、脖子，到下颌线、耳骨，起起伏伏，让你回想起无数个夜晚里你的舌尖勾勒过他的线条，他的每一处转折承合你都知道得清清楚楚。最终，冰块的滑面来到了他的脸上，水痕横过他的侧脸，像是一条无色的疤，为他添了几分该死的诱人邪气；你这才发现他一直紧紧地看着你，仿佛马上就要扑过来将你吞掉；嘴唇却被热得有些干裂，此时正微张着急急地换着气，似乎在渴求着你给予他什么。你忍不住拿着冰块轻轻地抚过，得了水润的双唇顿时恢复了鲜艳的红，像是透着水光的小红果子，勾引着你去一尝究竟。

这一刻，你们之间的距离只剩毫厘。  
你抬起眼来，看进他极热的、金黄的眸子里，他手上一紧，双唇马上就要触到你，你却别过头，用力撑起了身子，离开他温热的胸膛：“好了，我要吃冰淇淋了。”

“…哈？”世颖顿时夸张地瞪大了眼睛，“MC...你在开玩笑？！”  
“没有啊，我不是说了给你降降温吗？”你拿起那盒冰淇淋，笑意盈盈地撕开了包装，“浑身都给你降了，不满意吗？”  
“…不是，我…你……”他咬着牙蹦出了几个字，看着你一勺一勺地吃得正欢，可能觉得真的被捉弄了，但又不舍得凶你，居然噎得说不出话来。

你竭力地忍住笑，毕竟最主要的计划——或者说是长久以来的幻想——还没有实现。  
包装盒里的冰淇淋过了这么一会儿，已经不像是刚从冰柜里拿出来那时那么坚硬，而是变得软软的，起着冰砂子。你勺起一大团，避开世颖火辣辣的视线，毫不迟疑地、手起勺落——  
把一整块冰淇淋涂在了他赤裸的胸膛上。

“啊啊啊啊啊…！”他再次被冻得一个激灵，几乎要把你掀翻到地上，“你干什么？”  
“不是跟你说了，”你挽起耳边的长发，“我要吃 冰 淇 淋 啊。”  
没有给他反应的时间，你干脆地伏到他身前，舌尖一转，便从他身上捞起一小块冰淇淋，卷进了嘴里，香甜立刻弥漫开来，带着他独有的气息。  
“真好吃…”你意有所指地说道，手指在他身上抹出一小块冰淇淋递到他嘴边，“尝尝？”  
他当然没想到你是这种吃法，震惊之余却立刻反应了过来。他毫不犹豫地伸出舌来，卷住了你的指尖拖进嘴里，灵活地转吮着拭去那一点冰淇淋，舌尖恋恋不舍地舔过你的指腹，仿佛细细的电流传来，你浑身激起一阵酥麻。

汗水的味道，这之前有认真尝过吗？  
大脑居然还能腾出一丝精力来思考这个问题，让你自己也感到惊讶。冰淇淋是你最喜欢的香草味，被世颖滚烫的汗液融成一条条细细的流水，淌过他精瘦的腰，引得你食指大动；香甜的味道中带着些许咸和涩，即便是最醇香的美酒，也不会让你如此疯狂上瘾。身上的小吊带不知道什么时候已经被世颖脱到了一旁，他早就对你自己吃得这么起劲感到非常不满，手掌按住你的腰，迫使你抬起头来，胸口紧紧地贴到了他身上，沾上一大片浅紫色的冰淇淋。  
你的唇被他身上各种混合的液体染上了一片诱人的水光，嘴角挂着一点从他身上带来的将化未化的冰淇淋。他凑上前来毫不客气地张嘴舔去，舌头顺势撬开了你的牙关闯了进来，将仅存的一股香甜也全部掠了过去，像是执意要从你嘴里尝到冰淇淋的味道，火热的舌尖搜寻遍了每一个角落，最终还是把你舌尖上那一点冰凉升温成了滚烫。  
“唔…你也很好吃…”世颖在你软软的屁股上捏了一把，相当真诚地夸赞着你的味道，“又香又甜又软…我要再尝一遍。”  
他一个翻身，抱住你滚倒在沙发上，布面的材质贴着你光裸的背热得要命，你忍不住要挣扎着起身，世颖却已经埋头在你雪水横流的身上，舌尖一圈一圈地舔过你被冰淇淋覆盖的雪峰，不时张嘴含上峰顶那小小的粉红尖端，将所有的冰甜全都收入嘴中。直到把你胸口全都舔吃得干干净净，才慢悠悠地往下吻去，舌尖在你浅浅的肚脐上转了一圈，然后轻轻吸一口，发出一声可爱的小小的“啵”。

“MC下面的味道怎么样呢…？”世颖一手勾起你小短裤的松紧带，像是自言自语，又像是特意说给你听。你还没来得及阻止，他已经穿过你身下的丛林，舌尖带着冰凉，滑进了你温热的穴/口。  
“世颖…！哈啊……”你还没出口的抱怨立刻被他轻柔的搅动磨成了细碎的呻吟，甬/道受到冷意的刺激不住地收缩着。柔软的舌头比起尺寸庞大的巨/物来要温柔得多，他轻轻吮吻着你阴唇娇嫩的皮肤，耳侧的碎发蹭在你的大腿根处，汗水黏腻一片。

“唔…MC的小/嘴一缩一缩的，好像也想要吃冰淇淋呢。”  
世颖故意看着你，从身上刮下一小块冰淇淋，手指转动着将它送进了你甬/道的深处。  
“唔…哈啊……”你被冻得一个哆嗦，呼吸似乎被突然抽去，被寒意侵袭的小/穴立刻紧张地收缩起来，贪婪地吮吸着他的手指，暖热的甬/道温度令冰淇淋立刻化成浓稠的雪水，混着越来越多的清/液，不断地涌动出来。  
“MC看起来很饿，还想要更多吗？”世颖声音里听不到一丝情色，似乎只是在餐桌上寻常地问你要不要加菜，手指却不断地加大了力度，按压着你柔软的甬/壁。

“世颖…”  
他从你的腿间抬起头来，嘴唇仿佛被你的清/液染上了一层淫/靡的水光。  
“唔…我要…受不了了…来吃我吧，世颖…”  
他笑了起来，可爱的小虎牙探出一个尖尖，“GOD7愿意答应你，任何事。”

你喜欢看世颖笑。  
他眯起的眼睛弯弯地，唇角翘起的弧度恰好露出虎牙。明明平时工作的时候一脸认真严肃，笑起来却像是纯真无邪的孩子，毫无城府，像是猫咪信任地对你暴露出最柔软的肚皮。

自从见过他笑，你就再见不得他露出悲伤的表情。就算只是一丝一毫，你愿意将他护在怀里，为他吻去眉间深藏的忧虑。

“世颖…唔…”  
不知道什么时候他抱着你从沙发滚到了冰凉的地板上，寒意从你的背上袭来，你只能抱紧了他的肩，才能让自己更贴近他温热的胸膛，像是你们身下交合的地方，紧紧地绞在一起，不留一丝空隙。  
“唔…冰淇淋…好吃吗？”世颖箍紧了你的腰，胯间的巨/物在你体内横冲直撞，说话间气息散在你的鼻尖，让你本就过高的体温更加沸腾起来。  
“我…哈…啊……”断续的呻吟怎么也组不成一个完整的句子，你只能徒劳地微张着唇，吃力在浓稠似水的空气中寻得一点喘息的机会。  
“想吃吗…MC？”他的指尖上抹着一层浅紫色，蛮横地从你的唇瓣之间钻进了你湿热的嘴里。  
“唔……”你立刻乖巧地卷住了他的手指，舌尖舔弄着将那点冰淇淋吞入肚中；他却没有立刻从你嘴中退出，而是模仿着身下的动作慢慢抽/插着，指腹擦过你嘴里的内壁，情色渐浓。你的舌底在他搅动下分泌出大量的津/液，满得从嘴角溢出，随着他的手指的动作，顺着你的侧脸往下流去。

“MC...看起来比我还要喜欢吃冰淇淋。”  
你一脸迷茫地看着他，脸上透着被他玩弄得过火的通红，眼里蒙着一层楚楚可怜的薄泪，看起来比冰淇淋还要诱人。世颖突然将手指抽出，紧接着他的舌头就已经急切地钻了进来，本来扶在你腰间的手滑到了你小巧的臀部用力压住，柔软的臀肉上透出发白的指印，让你被迫将门户打开得更大，他粗壮的硬/物趁势捅入你甬/道的最深处。  
“唔……！”你有些慌乱地抓紧了他的肩，还没出口的呻吟被他尽数吞入喉中。然而你始终是抵挡不住被完全打开、深入的快感，干脆抛掉了矜持，扭动着腰肢，双腿藤蔓一样缠上他精瘦的腰，下面的小/嘴兴奋地张合着，迎合他一次又一次的插/入。  
他感应到了你的应允，身下的根/茎仿佛得了生命一样，一路高昂着往你体内冲刺，越来越快。你总是讶异于他作为一个黑客，体力居然如此惊人，也许是因为平时积攒着的能量，总是全数释放在了你身上。你的小/穴被他捣弄得舒服异常，小/嘴紧紧地咬合住他，不愿放松；润滑的内/壁被不断地摩擦着，发出轻微的“噗噗”的水声，接合处渐渐泛起些许白沫，腥然中混合着冰淇淋的甜香气味，搅拌在粘稠的空气里。

好不容易冷却下来的身体再次腾起燥热，连光滑的地板都被你的皮肤烫得发热。世颖更不消说，他半撑在你的上方，汗珠从他的耳侧滑落到锁骨，然后沿着胸膛一路滚落，最后滴在你剧烈摇动着的乳/房上，颤颤巍巍地流到了地板上。你散乱的头发贴在额前，皮肤上全是雪水和汗液蒸发以后的黏腻，难受得很，可你还是忍不住想要与他靠近。他也许是看出了你的渴望，手臂一捞把你圈进了怀里，身下的动作却丝毫没有放松，反而由于你们的贴近，他只能每次将根/茎完整地抽出，再重重地撞入，才好不断地顶撞你最深的那一处。  
“世颖……唔…我要…不行了…哈啊……”  
你皱着眉，声音被他顶得发着颤，浑身上下在他肆无忌惮的触碰下敏感到了极点。他实在无法在你断断续续的浪叫下保持冷静，干脆地低下头来再次攫住你的唇舌与你抵死缠绵。

无法呼吸。  
你攀住他背部的手指骨发白，胸脯剧烈地起伏着，喉咙中无助地发着呜咽，但在他猛烈的上下夹击下，你无法呼吸。  
可能就要这样被身上的男人操到死去吧。  
你眼前一片模糊，任凭他在你身上疯狂泄欲。他胸前的十字架紧贴在你的皮肤上，被你们的体温捂得发烫。你下意识地伸手去握住它，细细的链条在你手指上绕了好几圈。

不，其实你并不抗拒这样死去。倒不如说这正是你想要的，死在这个男人温存的怀里。  
这是无耻的吗？  
十字架在你手中滚烫。

神啊，请宽恕我。

 

世颖突然放开了你，微肿的唇接触到空气一阵刺痒。他紧紧地扣住了你的十指，俊朗的眉轻轻皱起，金色的眸子看着你浸满汗水的脸，带着占有的欲望和无尽的温柔。你能感受到他的根/茎在你身体里更加失控地驰骋着，每一下都几乎将你贯穿。  
“哈…哈啊……MC...”他喘息得急促，高潮来临前的风暴总是让人无所适从。他湿漉漉的眼睛像是小鹿，无助地寻求你对他最后的庇护。

你的大脑在他最后一次重而狠的抽/插中迎来瞬间的失氧。你几乎要流出泪来，嘴巴本能地用力吸入一口气，意识终于逐渐回复，才觉出腿间除了汗液还新添了一层黏浊。  
而世颖正扶住你的肩，一点一点地吻去你嘴角狼藉的汗水，一头红发几乎湿透，滴下来的汗液打湿了你的睫毛。

“冰淇淋真好吃，”世颖见你望他，再次露出了那孩子般的笑容，仿佛刚刚在你身上为非作歹的不是他一样，“谢谢请我吃冰淇淋，MC——”


End file.
